


Fated Encounter, Destined Love

by detangling



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Apollo is SO HOT and he knows it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mentions of Lyres, Mutual Pining, References to ABBA, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detangling/pseuds/detangling
Summary: Helen can't seem to get that new, mysterious blonde beauty out of her head... what will happen when he finally convinces her that she is his muse after all?aka Helen has a crush on the biggest flirt in town but luckily it seems that Apollo's words are more sincere than they seem...(takes place after 1-4, A Harrowing Moment)
Relationships: Helen/Apollo (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Kudos: 3





	Fated Encounter, Destined Love

The first time she saw him, collapsed on the ground amongst the chaos of the palace, she knew she couldn’t leave him. Something inexplicable tugged at her heartstrings, and she knew in that moment her life would be changed forever. That blonde beauty, with dreamy blue eyes, chiseled abs that even the most modest priestess would drool over, big strong arms that could pick her up at any moment and push her against the wall to— 

“Helen. Helen! HELEN!!” Cassandra’s voice cut through her fantasy. Helen blinks rapidly, turning from the wall she had been blankly staring at, subconsciously wiping her mouth for any drool at her, ahem, thirsty thoughts. Feeling ashamed of such unladylike thoughts in front of the priestess, Helen clears her throat uncomfortably and forces a smile. “Yes, Cassandra, how can I help you?”

Cassandra eyes her suspiciously, and Helen feels her cheeks redden. Not that she has any reason to be embarrassed—after all, her crush on the new, enigmatic visitor was extremely well-hidden. “Daydreaming about Apollo again, eh?” Cassandra asks, a knowing smile playing along her lips. 

Well then. Apparently not so hidden. 

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Helen sniffs in an affronted manner, turning her nose up to hide her increasing blush. It was improper for a princess to have a crush on a mysterious visitor, much less to be discussing said crushes with priestesses who had no business in the romance department. Cassandra opens her mouth to retort when the door slams open, causing the two to startle. 

“Did I hear someone mention my name? Was it our Muse of Sparta, my beautiful Helen?” Apollo strides in confidently, boastful smirk causing his lips to quirk up in a -- no, not delectably kissable Helen, DETESTABLE-- way. He sets his lyre down on the table before leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms in a way that made his tanned muscles bulge. Not that Helen noticed or anything. 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Helen responds, “Absolutely not, Apollo. Do you even know how improper it is of you to barge in here like that? I am a princess, after all.”

At this, Apollo’s smirk only grows as he steps closer to Helen. “That’s not what you said when you barged into my room last night, now was it?” 

For a moment, no one says anything. Then,

“OH MY GODS I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX CASSANDRA IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT—” Helen’s frustrated yells are interrupted by Achilles, who barges in with his spear brandished.  
“WHO’S DISTURBING MY LADY HELEN—” 

Apollo’s laugh manages to drown out the commotion. Achilles, noticing his rival for the first time, turns to him with an angry sneer. “Of course you would be disturbing Princess Helen, you good-for-nothing woman.” To this, Apollo lifts his arms placatingly, although a faint ghost of a smirk continues to haunt his face. 

“All right, it seems there has been far too much disturbance for one day. I suggest we ALL leave Princess Helen alone.” Cassandra says, smooth voice cutting through the tension looming in the air. Achilles turns to Helen, who only shrugs in response. Cassandra is right, this was too much drama so early in the morning. Especially considering how Helen had evaded an assassination attempt just yesterday, rescued only by being tucked into Apollo’s bed as a pretend lover. 

“If he bothers you at all, you let me know,” Achilles growls, glaring at Apollo on his way out. Cassandra only shoots Helen a small smile before gathering her ritual bowls and dashing to catch up with Achilles. Which leaves Helen and Apollo alone in a bedroom. Again. 

“What’s this my love? Are you going to kick me out now too?” If Helen didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought that Apollo’s jesting voice had an almost shy undertone, as if he was nervous. Which was a ridiculous thought, knowing how Apollo flirted like this with every girl under the sun. Still, something makes her pause, biting her lip. 

“If you’re not going to respond, can I at least play you a song?” Apollo’s voice is quieter now, almost tender. Helen finds herself nodding, and in turn receives the most blinding smile she’s ever seen, almost as if she was staring at the sun. As he picks up his lyre and begins to strum a gentle tune, Helen finds herself seeing more and more similarities between Apollo and his namesake: His carefree attitude, his constant sunburn, moments of sincere wisdom, and — oh, his voice. As he sang, Helen could swear his skin sparkled. 

“So at last you’re free / It’s the way you wanted it to be / And the price you paid / To become a woman of today” 

Apollo looks up from his lyre, smiling when he meets Helen’s eyes. 

“Hey, hey, Helen / Can you make it alone?”

At the sound of her name, Helen visibly startles. Under Apollo’s intense gaze and honey-sweet voice, Helen feels her face grow hot all the way to the tips of her ears. As the song ends, embarrassed, she blurts out, “Is that me?!” 

Apollo looks at her with an uncharacteristically serious expression. “You’ve always been my muse, Helen.”

Helen’s brain short-circuits. At her gaping expression, Apollo face twists into a self-conscious smile as he packs up his lyre. With a soft wave, he turns to leave, gently closing the door on his way out. In the silence of the room, Helen’s brain catches up to her. Suddenly, frantically, she bursts out the door. “Apollo, wait!!!”

Thankfully, Apollo had only made it a few steps down the hall. He spins around with a concerned expression, “Helen? Is everything alright?” 

Helen doesn’t respond verbally; she launches herself at the tall blonde, looping her hands around his broad shoulders and leaning in to press her lips against his. Now it’s Apollo’s turn to stay frozen, shock scrawled across his face and etched into his rigid body. Just as Helen is about to pull away, Apollo shudders deeply before reciprocating equally as passionate and desperate. His warm, large hands sweep down Helen’s body, encircling her waist as he presses her against his toned body, closer and closer and closer… 

With a gasp, Helen pulls back to get a breath of air, suddenly realizing the situation she’s in. “Ummm… t-thank you for the song. Yeah,” she splutters, detangling herself from the very tactile man. She spins on her heel and sprints back to her room. Oh my gods, she did NOT just do that! 

In the hallway, Apollo smiles to himself, pressing a hand to his lips. This was going to be an interesting adventure on Earth, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i have been ADDICTED to this game ever since i downloaded it like three weeks ago!! it's incredible, 10/10 recommend especially if you are as much of a romantic at heart as i am <3 the second i started helen of sparta, i knew apollo was my dream man and BOOM this was born. i'm sure there'll be more as i continue my journey in the novel ~
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!!  
> (also the song apollo is singing is actually 'hey, hey, helen' by ABBA)


End file.
